


Not So Vanilla

by Sunglows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Female reader insert, Female reader pov, Fluff and Smut, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SPN family, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Smut, Spn fandom, Spn fans, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Supernatural fans - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, mark sheppard - Freeform, rowena - Freeform, supernatural family, supernatural porn, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunglows/pseuds/Sunglows
Summary: Being inexperienced with sex is slightly embarrassing. But when you're inexperienced and bad at it, it just makes it unbearable. Thank goodness Sam is patient and is more than willing to help you with your little problem.





	Not So Vanilla

(This is kind of lengthy. The idea came from a request by a user named Lydia! I hope I did your request some justice!)

::

It's not like it was your first time, it was technically your second. Having sex wasn't something you did professionally, so you honestly had no idea what you were doing.

Sam began kissing you and you tried to kiss back in the sexiest way, but it came out more struggled than anything. His kisses were organized and felt like they followed a map, whereas your kisses were all over the place, falling off the grid.

You heard him puff lightly, making it obvious that he was becoming slightly frustrated. He stopped kissing you, now moving from your lips to your neck.

The feeling felt good, and you were breathless by his actions. He nipped gently at the skin by your ear, responding in a low moan.

He stopped and looked up at you, smiling so lovely. He unbuttoned your shirt and undid your pants. As you lifted your legs out of each pant leg, you accidently lost your balance and fell backwards, landing on your ass.

You were completely embarrassed and you felt yourself blushing. Sam reached out to you with his large hand, you taking it with your small one.

He could tell you were nervous, just by seeing how red your face was and how you moved yourself. You went to pull off Sam's shirt, tugging it over his head in one swift movement. His hair was lifted and then gently fell back into place.

You went for his jeans, unbuttoning the button and struggling to undo it.

"Let me," Sam said, softly moving your hands so he can undo them himself. He slid down his pants and let you take his boxers off.

You got down on your knees, extremely nervous by how close your were to his dick as you brought down his boxers and it sprung out right in front of your face. You swallowed hard, and you quickly got up to your feet.

You seen Sam frown noticeably, and you felt your heart fall. You knew what he wanted, but you had no idea what the hell you were doing.

"Lay on the bed," Sam demanded and pointed behind you

You walked over to the bed and laid yourself down, waiting for him to get on top of you. Instead, he pulled you to the edge of the bed by your ankles and opened your legs, ducking in between them. 

Your heart raced up to your throat and you quickly closed your legs and leaned back on your elbows.

"You get on the bed instead," you told him. You got off of the bed, and with furrowed eyebrows, Sam got on the bed, taking your place and laying on his back.

You got on top of him placing your hands on his chest and lining him up with yourself. You were wet already, and although you would have loved to have Sam eat you out, you were nervous that he was going to be grossed out.

"Wait are you ready? Isn't it going to hurt if you go at it dry?" Sam asked with concern on his face. 

You shook your head in response and slid Sam's long member inside your wet and aching hole. You slowly went up and down, feeling the burning stretch of Sam. For being your second time, you were surprised it didn't actually hurt you.

You continued at the same slow pace, feeling Sam's dick hit your g-spot. You loved going slow, it helped you build up your orgasms, even though it only took five minutes for you to orgasm.

Just like you guessed, your orgasm was slowly approaching. Your breathing was becoming ragged and your stomach was beginning to coil up.

Your hands gripped onto Sam's chest slightly harder and Sam's breath began to match your pace.

"Are you gonna come already?" Sam asked you.

"Me too," you whispered. You thought he said 'I'm gonna come already' and your fingers began to curl, along with your toes. The sudden burst of euphoria shook your body as you thought Sam busted into you.

You slouched down and laid yourself next to him, trying to catch your breaths.

"That was, uh," Sam began to say.

"That was amazing," you said interrupting him.

The two of you laid there for a few minutes before Sam got up and went to the restroom.

::

Sam never came back to his room so you assumed he was out chatting with Dean. You walked out of his room with your legs shut tightly, trying not to make a mess with Sam's 'come' as you walked to the restroom. 

You showered quickly, washing over your body and making sure everything was clean. You finished and changed into some normal clothes, a tank top and some shorts.

You walked out of your room, running your fingers through your hair and you heard both Sam and Dean quietly talking.

"I don't know Dean, she's too vanilla," Sam said from the kitchen.

You heard Dean scoff. "What do you mean 'too vanilla'? Vanilla is good once in a while! It keeps things from going boring."

"Yeah but Dean, I'm not into that stuff. And she just seemed," Sam paused and you were nervous about what he would say next.

"Boring?" Dean mumbled. It sounded like he was eating. 

"Inexperienced and boring!" He said, saying it accidently louder than he should have.

"Shhh!" Dean hushed. "She might hear you."

"She didn't even give me a blowjob or let me eat her out!" Sam whispered to Dean.

"Oh no, there might be something wrong with this chick if she doesn't like to get eaten out," Dean stated.

"Exactly," Sam said.

The both of them had stopped talking, making it your cue to walk in. You were undeniably sad and upset. You thought the sex was good and you didn't know you had been so bad at it. You wished Sam would've just told you instead of you having to hear it through a hushed conversation between him and his brother. 

"Oh hey Y/N! You hungry?" Dean asked, turning to you as he chewed a bite of his sandwich.

"No," you said simply.

"You haven't eaten all day," Sam said. "It's already one in the afternoon."

"I said I'm not hungry," you snarled. You admitted to yourself that you were becoming more angry the longer you stood in the same room as Sam.

You were looking through a cabinet, slamming it shut and walking out of the kitchen when you couldn't handle holding back your tongue.

Sam and Dean both looked at eachother, confusion on both of their faces. And then it hit them.

"She heard us," they both said simultaneously. 

Sam sighed. "I guess I'll go talk to her." He got up from where he sat and began to walk away. 

"Well yeah, she's your girl, not mine," Dean said before Sam walked out.

Sam walked up to your door, knocking before walking in.

"Hey can we talk?" Sam asked, opening the door and closing it behind him and then walking over to your bed and sitting next to you.

"Why don't you go and talk to Dean about me again since that's what you were doing anyway."

Sam reached out to you, wanting to place his hand on your shoulder, but you jerked your shoulder out of his grip, and he retracted his hand.

"I'm sorry Y/N, I didn't mean to sound so heartless," he said rubbing his hands along his thighs. His hands were sweating and he was nervous talking to you about this more than he cared to admit.

"Well you did. I never want to have sex ever again," you told him. And it was true. You were embarrassed beyond belief and you no longer felt comfortable doing it.

Sam reached out again, but this time going for your leg. You let him and he softly caressed your knee.

"Let me tell you. It's just that I'm not a 'soft sex' kind of guy. I like the rough and hardcore stuff," he said looking into your eyes so you can see that he was actually sorry.

"Well if you would've let me know from the start, I would've done things differently," you honestly said.

Sam shook his head. "I don't think you would have, Y/N. You seemed like, I don't know. It seemed like you didn't know what you were doing. I didn't even come!"

"You almost had an accepted apology from me, but- wait, you didn't come? Oh my god, I'm such a failure," you said getting off your bed. You didn't want to hear what Sam had to say anymore, so you went over to your unorganized desk and began sorting out the papers that were laying across, hoping to drown out Sam.

"I'm sorry, again, but when was the last time you even had sex?" He asked you. You actually thought about it. It made you stop what you were doing and then you remembered.

"Ten years ago," you told him.

Sam was quiet and didn't say anything. You turned around to him and his eyes were wide.

"You've gone ten years without sex?" He asked, surprised that you didn't lose your mind before.

You nodded your head and shrugged your shoulders. "It was my first time and it wasn't really all that I expected it to be."

Sam's eyes went wider and you wrinkled your forehead. "What?"

"I was your second time? Barely? Y/N, have you ever given a guy a blowjob or made out with someone or even took their clothes off for them?" He asked now standing up and facing you better.

You shook your head in response. "I don't know how to do any of those things. I suck so bad, I'm sorry," you said, sticking your face in your hands.

Sam walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you in comfort. "How about I show you some things, and I'll show you and tell you what I like, and we'll see what we get from there, okay?"

You looked up at him as he continued to hold you in his arms. You nodded and smiled, the nervousness in your stomach completely washed away. 

"Okay first, let's start slow and I'll talk your way through." Sam reached with his large hand and placed it behind your neck, bringing your face closer to his. Both of your lips touched softly, and you began to move your lips in a messy way.

Sam pulled away and looked at you. "Don't think too much when you kiss. Don't worry about if you'll mess up, or about where to put your lips. Just enjoy the way my lips move with yours and how they mold together."

You nodded nervously. Sam dipped his head down again, reconnecting your lips.

You tried to do as he said, not thinking about where to move your lips or how to do it. You tried to pay attention to his soft lips molding with yours, and the kiss actually began to turn you on.

Sam slowly pulled away and smiled. "That was so hot."

You shyly smiled and waited for Sam's next move.

"Now, before I do anything else, can I eat you out or are you not into that sort of thing?"

You shook your head. "No, I am actually. A guy did it to me once and then said he was grossed out. So I thought you would be too."

Sam laughed. "Trust me. I love doing it."

Sam reached down to your shorts and unbuttoned them slowly, making the anticipation build inside of you. He slid them down your legs, along with your panties, and laid small kisses across your hips.

"Lay down on the bed," he commanded.

You did as he said and laid down with your legs closed. You had a feeling this was going to be embarrassing, but you wanted to do it.

Sam grabbed you by your ankles, just like before, and pulled you to the edge of the bed. He opened your legs and you bent them at a 45° angle as he dipped in between your thighs. His hands went under your ass and over your hips, gripping onto you just in case you pulled away uncontrollably.

He first laid kisses on your inner thighs. The feeling felt so erotic and you whispered your moan and slightly arched your back. Sam moved his kisses further down south when finally his tongue connected to your swollen clit. He quickly sucked on it, making your body jump back from the sudden attack, but his grip on you was strong enough to keep you in place.

His tongue continued to dance with and around your clit. With every lick strip he did, it caused your legs to spasm. He stuck his tongue inside of your aching hole and you could already feel your orgasm coming.

"S-Sam, I-I'm gonna c-come," you stuttered your words as your climax was coming at you at full speed. Sam continued his actions on your pussy and your orgasm hit you hard, making your legs quiver, your body to arch and your hands fist the blanket.

As your breaths and heart rate came back to a seemingly normal rate, Sam got up and looked at you. "You tasted amazing."

You closed your eyes, unable to form a coherent sentence and Sam patiently waited for you. You finally opened your eyes to find Sam smiling at you. 

You cleared your throat before speaking. "Now what?"

"Now you do the same to me," he said. He helped you get off of the bed and you stood in front of him. You nervously reached down and undid his belt with ease. When it came to his button, your fingers fumbled with eachother and you were becoming frustrated. 

"Take a breath and relax. It's only a button," Sam reassured you.

You took a deep breath, clearing the thoughts in your head and tried for the button again. Finally undoing it, you unzipped him and brought his pants down along with his boxers.

His hard cock sprung out in front of your face, almost hitting you on the nose. You backed your face up and looked up at him.

"Uh, you're gonna have to help me with this and talk me through," you told him. 

Sam nodded his head and spoke. "Since this is your first time, Don't try to go over what you can't handle. Grab my cock and stroke it with your hands."

You reached out for it with one hand and then the other. You stroked him using a twisting motion and Sam moaned.

"Oh yes, just like that Y/N."

You smiled at his reaction and continued to do it, tightening your grip as you hoped it would feel better.

"Oh, not too hard," he said placing his hand on your shoulder.

You nodded and loosened your grip and continued with what you were doing.

A few minutes later, Sam looked down at you and his face was sweaty. "Put it in your mouth and make sure to use your tongue and don't bite."

You raised your brows and thought, this thing is supposed to fit in my mouth? You tried for it, licking from the base of his cock to the very tip and Sam moaned louder.

You placed his cock inside of your mouth, and it got stretched pretty wide. You tried to take him as deep as you could and when you did, Sam looked down at you with wide eyes.

You pulled away quickly and sat back on your haunches. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm surprised you could deep throat my cock. It felt really good. Do it again please."

You bobbed your head on his cock and stroked the rest with your hand before sliding him down your throat once again. He reached down and grabbed your hair, thrusting his hips aggressively into your mouth and then he pulled out quickly.

"If you keep doing that you're going to make me come," he whispered. 

He took a step back from you and helped you get up. He reached for your face and began kissing you, this time feeling this kiss much more intimate than the last.

He walked back as you walked forward and you could sense that he hit the bed. The both of you pulled away from the kiss and he tore his shirt off and you copied his action. 

He laid back on the bed and motioned for you to get on top. You furrowed your eyebrows and hesitated.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern on his face.

"I-I already came," you said timidly.

Sam bit his lip and smiled. "Don't worry, I can make you come again."

You smiled back and with anticipation, got on top of him and lined him up with your pussy. He pushed you down before you could get used to him and your pussy stretched so quick, the burn made your legs spasm and your nails to dig into his chest.

"Don't come unless I say so," he said before he thrusted into you again. 

Your eyes were closed and you didn't respond. You felt him lift you up and take his cock out of you and you whimpered from the loss of contact. 

"Did you hear me?"

You nodded. "I just don't know how to hold back."

With a devilish grin, Sam roughly pulled your face close to his. "I'll make sure you do."

He placed his cock back inside you and began thrusting inside of you, making your tits bounce and your hair began to get in your face.

"Sam, I'm gonna come," you warned him.

Sam thrusted a few more times before you felt your orgasm come, and he quickly pulled out of you, making your climax go back down.

"What was that for?" You angrily asked him.

"I told you don't come until I say so. I want to come with you." He said holding back his hard cock.

"Can't you just- I don't know. Make me come more than just twice?"

Once again, Sam smiled and stuck his cock back inside you. "What a good idea. Ride me."

You listened to him and began to ride him. Supporting yourself with your hands on his chest, you bounced your ass up and down, slamming your pussy down on his hard cock. 

You felt your orgasm coming back, and it was not waiting for anyone. He hit your spot a few more times before you began to shake and your body uncontrollably lifted itself and took his cock out of you. 

Sam quickly stuck himself back in you, not wanting to miss the clenching of your pussy.

"Good girl, come on my dick."

You came down from your second orgasm and it had to have been the world record for yourself as you hadn't come twice in one hour before. 

Sam flipped the both of you over and now he was on top. He gripped at your throat and your were taken by surprise, but you liked how dominant he was being.

He began to thrust his hips to join yours and you could feel just how deep inside you he was.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard," he said, gripping slightly tighter on your throat but not enough to cut your air supply.

You held onto his large arm with both your hands, trying to create some resistance from his hard pounding. He hit your g-spot with ever bounce and you felt your third orgasm coming head on.

"Sam, I'm gonna-" you began to say but your head was so clouded with pleasure you couldn't find the next words to say.

"Come with me," Sam said and began to pound into you harder and faster.

Your eyes rolled back, your back arched, your toes curled and suddenly you couldn't breathe or see, and your orgasm took over your entire body. Your body jolted up and down and you felt Sam coming inside of you. He moaned loud and continued to pound into you until your high came down. 

You felt him get off of you and you weren't sure if you were alive. Your body had went a euphoric numb and you didn't want to open your eyes. Your breathing was still slightly erratic and you didn't want the feeling to end.

"You alright?" Sam asked from beside you.

All you could do was nod your head in response as it felt like no other body functions worked properly.

You felt Sam slide close next to you and he softly slid the hair that was sticking to your face, to the side. He softly caressed your face, bringing the feeling back to your body. 

You opened your eyes and Sam was smiling at you. He laid a soft and short kiss on your lips and pulled away.

"How-d-did I do?" You managed to ask.

Sam nodded and raised his brows. "You did amazing. I hope I was as well."

You closed your eyes again and nodded with a smile across your face. "You fucked me practically into another dimension. I think I almost died."

Sam laughed and so did you. You could feel your stomach muscles flex and feel sensitive. You knew you were going to be sore the next day.

"We need to do this again sometime," you said, attempting to roll over to face Sam.

"How about tonight?" Sam asked with a flirty smile.

Your eyes shot wide open and you laid your hand on his face. "Let me catch my breath first."


End file.
